Noir Papillon
by shade boy
Summary: A borboleta era negra, igual a sua alma. Uma bonita visão em meio à destruição.


**Autor:** shade

**Sinopse: **A borboleta era negra, igual a sua alma. Uma bonita visão em meio a destruição.

**Classificação:** PG13

**Gênero: **Drama

**Spoiler: **Livro 7

**Obs:** Não custa lembrar que esses personsagens não me pertencem e pans.

* * *

**Noir Papillon**

* * *

Para os trouxas mais uma noite comum e rotineira. Para a comunidade bruxa, um dia de festa. Para ele, o mais significativo desde a morte de seus pais, mesmo que ele nem pudesse lembrar de como tenha sido. Sempre sentia a proteção deles em si.

Havia se afastado do barulho, da comemoração e de tudo que pudesse lembrar o que finalmente tinha feito. Precisava ficar sozinho e refletir. Por isso estava agora debruçado sobre o muro do castelo observando os jardins de Hogwarts até suas divisas com a floresta. Os sinais da batalha estampados. Bruxos e seres mágicos ainda deitados inertes, ou recebendo os devidos cuidados.

A noite era fria, sem estrelas, parecia saber que o chão estava manchado. Apenas estranhou um fato. Enquanto muitos ainda eram atendidos ou presos, um número considerável de borboletas sobrevoava a Floresta Proibida. A maioria branca, voando pelos jardins acima da cabeça dos bruxos. Era estranho por ser uma visão bonita e reconfortante em meio à destruição.

Muitos não queriam estar ali. Eram inocentes, de ambos os lados. Uns seguidores iludidos pelo devaneio de um homem, outros obrigados a lutar para defender sua vida. Nada daquilo parecia lógico, nada parecia valer a pena. Era loucura e não tinha causa. E ele foi jogado naquela vida sem o direito de pensar a respeito, de questionar ou mesmo recusar. Era simplesmente o motivo de sua existência.

Estava livre agora. Ainda não era o fim da guerra, das lutas, ou daquela ideologia que deu origem a tudo, mas era o fim da sua parte naquela batalha. Não era mais vital aos outros, apenas seria respeitado e lembrado pelos seus atos.

Estava livre, mas não se sentia mais leve. Já teve antes contato com a morte, perdeu pessoas que amava sem conhecer, pessoas que amou quando conheceu e respeitou por longos anos. Todos que construíram sua história. Mas a diferença é que antes ele apenas perdia. As pessoas eram tiradas dele para enfraquecê-lo. Agora, era a primeira vez que a morte não lhe era uma perda diretamente, mas o significado de sua vitória.

Contudo, não sentia estar ganhando alguma coisa. Apenas um vazio, uma sensação estranha de saber e perceber que alguém morreu, e não foi para protegê-lo, mas por suas próprias mãos. Era pior. Uma vida acabou, já estava despedaçada, mas ainda era uma vida. E por mais que desejasse matar Voldemort, não foi tão fácil quanto imaginou. Sua mente pesava, por pior que ele fosse, sentia-se mal de ter sido o responsável.

Voldemort não lhe faria falta, mas era alguém importante em sua vida, importante para sua existência como Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu. Poderia viver depois, teria que viver depois do que passou, mas não sabia se conseguiria. Tudo que ele sonhou. A liberdade que desejou, e não conseguia sentir felicidade. Não enxergava ainda o quanto o afetava, e como tudo mudaria. Não parecia real. Era difícil demais de acreditar.

Fitava o horizonte distraído, pensando se haveria algum futuro, se existia uma razão, quando uma das várias borboletas brancas apareceu na sua frente. Ela parecia ter feito um caminho diferente das outras, vinha do céu e pousou exatamente em sua mão esquerda. Poucos segundos depois sendo seguida por outra, que também se aproximou e ficou parada na sua frente, como se o observasse.

Aquela visão, a confiança daquelas presenças o tranqüilizava. Foi quando percebeu que todas as borboletas agora voavam e se dispersavam em grupos, abandonando rápida e graciosamente aquele campo. Todas predominantemente brancas, exceto uma que se destacava entre a maioria. Totalmente negra e sem brilho como aquela noite sem estrelas.

Ela também subia, acompanhando o caminho das outras. Não conseguia vê-la antes por causa da escuridão. Contudo, no meio das brancas seu contraste era evidente, digno de ser admirado. E só assim observando que pôde assistir quando essa mesma borboleta negra se dividiu fazendo surgir outras sete menores, mas tão belas quanto, que após um tempo sumiram e junto com as brancas foram engolidas pela noite.

Seu coração havia entendido a mensagem. Aquilo era definitivamente o fim. O fim de Voldemort, e conseqüentemente de sua antiga vida. Agora poderia ser apenas Harry. Um garoto Potter normal, com uma vida normal. E principalmente sem grandes preocupações, e sem mais nada nos ombros além daquelas duas borboletas brancas que não o abandonaram e sempre o protegiam.

**Fim**

* * *

**N/A: **Noir = preto e Papillon = borboleta em francês. E tomei como base aquela antiga crença japonesa que as borboletas brancas representam as almas/morte.

Fic escrita para o V Challenge Relâmpago do Fórum 6 Vassouras, mestrado pela DarkAngel. Obrigado por fazer esse chall, eu adorei ele de verdade.


End file.
